


Dance With Me

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, Loving Marriage, M/M, Married Couple, Slow Dancing, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teaching</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [needleyecandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/gifts).



> Hey guys, so I didn't enjoy the dinner I had for my brithday too much nit picking and berating makes for a difficult evening to enjoy. However, you guys made me feel cheerful, so I am thanking you all for all the birthday wishes. It really warmed my heart. This is a thank you gift, for Needleyecandy who wrote me a wonderful Thorki. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy! This is what they are dancing to: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=raNGeq3_DtM I Want To Know What Love Is  
> I really love this song and I could picture them dancing to it.

Thor didn't understand why he had to learn this, and then he remembered it was their anniversary soon. Loki was now trying to teach him, though he kept stepping on his toes.

"Ouch!" Loki said moving back.

"I'm sorry husband, I told you I am no good at this" Thor said just wanting to get this over this.

"Thor, my love, you need to think like a dancer and you do dance in a way" Loki pointed out. Thor looked at him a bit confused.

"Darling, fighting is like dancing minus of course all the other things that happen that go with fighting" Loki said.

Thor chuckled and nodded indeed it was. However because he kept stepping on Loki's poor toes, he figured they might as well give up. Loki wasn't having it.

They kept practicing till; low and behold it was perfect. They moved gracefully across the private dance studio, Thor felt like they were floating. Loki felt quite pleased.

A week later, was their anniversary, the music rang through the hall filling it with cheer.

Everyone had their eyes on them, now the crowd parted forming a large circle around them. Thor took Loki's hand in his and led him to the center of the dance floor.  Music began to play.

Thor wrapped his arms around Loki's waist and they began to move slowly swaying across the floor. They gazed into each other's eyes, drinking in all the emotion within them.

"I love you" Thor whispered as he spun Loki and then pulled him close again.

"I love you too" Loki said tenderly brushing his hand against Thor's.

"Do you know how beautiful you look?" Thor asked.

"Go on" Loki said.

A soft chuckle was the response Loki got, Thor then grazed his lips against his and they shared a tender kiss. Later that night, when they retired to their chambers Loki just had to pin Thor to the bed.

"I take it you had a good time" Thor asked.

"Oh a good time, would be an understatement, I had a….great time, you see dancing isn't that bad?" Loki said running his fingers through Thor's hair.

"Well, as long as I get to do it with you no" Thor said shifting so that Loki lay next to him.

Loki kissed him deeply; it was a promising kiss, one that held so much more than he would ever admit out loud.

Though, between them both Thor knew all that it had in store. He smiled contently as they both fell asleep; he would always look forward to dancing forever with Loki.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading


End file.
